Collide : Rewrite
by Mello Monkey Pops
Summary: When she left Wonderland a mere child, a promise was made to return her to Wonderland one day. Now a woman she will once again unexpectedly Collide with Wonderful Wonder World. Rated T for possible Language and violence. Rewrite of Collide and Sequel to Unexpected Girl. OC X Many
1. Chapter 1: Keeping an Unexpected Promise

**_Collide_**

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Here we are the rewrite of Collide, I've changed a lot of things from the first Collide. Such as how Marcy got to wonderland, Marcy herself, and some aspects of Marcy's past. So enjoy ^_^.

* * *

**_Summary: _**When she left Wonderland a mere child, a promise was made to return her to Wonderland one day. Now a woman she will once again unexpectedly Collide with Wonderful Wonder World. Rewrite of Collide and Sequel to Unexpected Girl. OC X Many

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker/Clover/ Heart/ Diamond series they belong to Quinrose.

Claim: I own the OC Marceline and this story.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Keeping an Unexpected Promise._**

_Peter stood still and watched Marcy walk away for a moment until his heart couldn't take it anymore. When he arrived at the edge of the chasm, he turned back to the large mansion with a smile and said before he jumped back into the wonderful wonder world, "Farewell, my unexpected girl!"_

* * *

_••• __•••_

* * *

_Marcy ran with a large smile plastered on her face pulling her red wagon behind her, and a jet black kitten beside her. Stopping in the middle of the garden surrounded by a large party of people, she looks round for someone in particular. Spotting him she grins wider, "PAPA!" she yells dropping the wagon handle and racing towards the tall figure dressed in a blue pin striped suit._

_The dark haired man stops talking to group of women wooing over him his attention goes straight to blonde child with a pretty blue dress bouncing from the ground up into his chest. "Marcy!" he cheers holding her up in the air and spinning round laughing with her._

"_Sorry I'm late home baby, but daddy was helping a nice family like ours find a new home" the girl's father explains balancing her on his hip._

"_That's very nice of daddy he's a good person" Marcy asks playing with her father's tie. _

_Marceline's dad laughs nodding, "yes it is, and that's because me and mummy have our own estate agency where we help other families find nice homes like ours" he adds looking back at the large house that the Rouge family occupied._

"_Now my little princess what have you been up to today?" Her father asks stroking the child's cheek tenderly. _

_Marceline giggles clapping her hands at her father. "I went on an adventure today!" she exclaims but then frowns, "but I think it was just a dream because I woke up under a tree" _

_Franklin tilts his head at the girl in his arms, "what was the adventure poppet?"_

"_I went to wonderland like in the story book you read me papa! There was a white rabbit in clothes and he was coming for Jasmine first but I told him not to, because she is like the Jabberwocky" Marcy's father laughs hard at this statement. "Then I and Peter – that's the rabbit's name – had lunch then we went to wonderland and it was SO amazing Papa! Peter and I had ice cream, I met the queen of hearts, her name was Vivaldi, and she gave so many pretty clothes and threw me a ball, I then met the knave of hearts, his name was Ace, and he didn't have any direction not at all, Papa he got us lost and left me in a bush" Marcy explains and pouts hard crossing her arms._

_Franklin laughed but then apologizes and kisses Marceline's forehead, she then goes on to explain her adventures in wonderland, but leaves out that her wagon and presents became real and that she kissed Peter._

"_That sounds like an amazing adventure darling and I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today" the girl's dad says gently stroking some of her hair. "Now Poppet, where is your mother?" Franklin places his daughter down and looks round her his wife. _

_Marcy turns round looking for her mother, grinning widely she points to her brunette mother at the edge of the garden. "Over there papa!" she yells getting her mother's attention._

* * *

_••• __•••_

* * *

_{ 7 years later }_

_Marceline stood under her old childhood treehouse wrapped in a thick coat trying to warm herself in the cold rain. She had been outside under this tree every day since she turned 16, waiting for the white rabbit to return for her. So far he had not come, not even a letter was left for her so he would return soon, to explain the delay and so that she would be unable to return; she would understand if she couldn't return if he had told her and explained the reasons why. But no nothing had come. _

_It was the day before her 17__th__ and she was starting to lose hope that the white rabbit would ever return for her. _

"_Big Sis! Big Sis!" _

_Marcy turns her head down to the two children dressed in rain coats and welly boots, she smiles at them._

"_Mummy said it's time for dinner now" the youngest one, a small blonde girl with a flushed nose and cheeks._

"_She made your favourite, chicken pot pie" the older of the two, a boy with black hair and bright red nose._

_Marceline nods stroking her hair back and pulling her hood up, she follows the two into the house._

* * *

_••• __•••_

* * *

_{ Wonderland Present day }_

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" Peter yells running through the halls of the heart castle, he holds his large pocket watch to his face that would usually hang at his hip. "Oh my, Oh my how late am thy. I must make haste if I am not to see her say goodbye"

"Mister White!" a faceless heart solider yells trying to catch Peter in his run.

"No time to spare solider, I must speech with the sickly caterpillar" the prime minister calls back entering a door that led to a ladder going to a room, like a rabbit burrow.

The rabbit eared man locks his door and slides down the ladder, he removes his jack and loosens his collar and falls to the bed. He is quick to close his ruby eyes and relax himself to the point where he drifts of into a sleep.

Now in a slumber Peter calls, "Nightmare! Nightmare you bag worm!"

"Alright, alright! There is no need to shout just call maybe with a nice rhyme in it" Nightmare moans crossing his arms and inviting the white rabbit to his realm. "What do you want Peter?"

"Is it time yet, May I go and fetch her Nightmare" Peter asks eagerly.

"By her you are referring to….Alice? Marceline?" Nightmare asks floating down to Peter.

"Marcy you nitwit!" peter scolds with his ears twitching up. "I've been waiting too long, I've kept her waiting too long! She needs me!"

The caterpillar laughs floating back up high to stare down at Peter. "Yes it has been quite some time since Marceline had come to play in wonderland, the last time was when she was young and having her return would be nice for both Wonderland and her" Nightmare says crossing his legs and holding his chin. Sighing and dropping his hands to rest upon his knee, he nods and drops his legs from their crossed state and hovers a hand up in mid-air. The space where his hand hovers a mirror appears showing the image of young blonde woman in a kitchen chopping carrots.

"Marcy!" Peter yells with cheeks flushed and red eyes shining with happiness.

With his hand still hovering in front of the image of the woman, Nightmare's hand glows brightly. "The connection has been made, now go Peter" the caterpillar whispers forcing the rabbit eared man to awake from his slumber. His short slumber.

* * *

_••• __•••_

* * *

_{ Marceline }_

Marceline finishes chopping two carrots into plenty of tiny and chunky discs, and she places her knife down onto the chopping board.

"Marcy do you know where the table clothes are?" Diana asks wiping her wet hands onto her apron as she steps away from the sink.

"Aren't there some in pantry?" the blonde woman asks going to sink herself to wash her hands. Her mother pulls a face and shakes her head.

"Nope, Alexis looked, and when I mean looked, she tore everything out of the cupboard and couldn't find them, so do you know where some are?"

Marceline laughs softly drying her hands on a tea towel. "I think we might have put some away in a box up in the tree house" the blonde replies holding her chin, "I'll go and check, if not we might have some with the Halloween and Christmas stuff in the attic" she adds going to the coat cupboard – the cupboard under the stairs just outside the kitchen – and takes her beige coat.

Slipping on her coat she goes to the back door. "Oh but I don't want to use a Halloween table cloth they'll have pumpkins, skeletons, witches and vampires on and just give the wrong vibe to your going away party, and a Christmas table cloth will just clash with the dress code" Diana moans huffing and crossing her arms.

Rolling her eyes Marcy walks out into the garden and shivers hard. Though it was only early Autumn the weather today was rather cold, so cold that when breathing Marcy could see her breathe only making her feel colder.

Rubbing her arms roughly in an attempt to heat herself up, the blonde tracks quickly to the large naked tree with a small wooden hunt built into the branches. Marcy smiles softly seeing the rope ladder still hanging down from the last time she went up there, it was covered in cobwebs from the summer spiders and was slightly damp from the morning's frost.

Nonetheless, Marceline grabs hold of the robe and starts to climb up, reaching the entrance of the house she crawls herself in and sighs hard. "I forgot how hard it was to climb that blasted thing" she curses rubbing the back of her head standing. "Now where are the table cloths?" she murmurs starting to look through the soft and damp boxes.

* * *

_••• __•••_

* * *

After 25 minutes of checking most of the boxes and having them fall apart on her from their dampness, Marcy hadn't found the table clothes. Though she had found boxes of her old trinkets from her childhood; old toys, figurines, jewellery and other things like a map. Finding these brought back many memories, both good and bad.

"I was silly back then believing that rabbit was real and that he'd ever come back to me, it was just a dream" Marceline states with a sorrow look while placing down a large white rabbit teddy. Her eyes wandered to the last box, "of course, knowing my luck they are in the last box" groaning she waddles to the closed box and grabs the flaps opening them up.

"ARG!" Marcy yelps loudly as something in the box jumps out and onto her latching onto her front.

"MARCY!" a white smartly dressed rabbit squeals wrapping his arms round the stunned blonde woman's neck. "Oh how I have missed you, believe me it is true!" he chirps with his fluffy cheeks blushing bright red.

"NO!" Marceline screams pushing the rabbit hard from her chest and cuddles herself backing away till she hit the wall.

Seeing her distressed Peter changes back to his human form. "Marcy what is wrong I don't understand" the rabbit eared man starts stepping forward.

"How, I don't understand you shouldn't be real, just a dream" Peter is hurt by her words and steps back, "and if you are real, why? Why did you come back now of all times!" Marcy scolds stepping forward, "do you know how long I waited for you to come back, do you?!" she yells in Peter's face.

"4 years I waited for you! At this very tree I waited from the moment I turned 16 years old, the age that Nightmare promised I could return. But you never came for me" feeling tears come the blonde lowers her head and sniffles wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry if you've come to take me back, but I'm not going, I've moved on sorry" Marceline explains walking past a stunned Peter and to the box which he came out of finding the table cloths.

"Moved on! No Marcy you can't, you can't have! I'm sorry it took me the time really I am, but there was nothing I could do it was complicated back in wonderland" Peter pleads slamming his hand onto the box lid stopping the blonde from picking it up.

"No Peter just go home and play castle or something with the role holders, I don't have time to dream I have a life now" Marcy responds pushing Peter's hand off the box and picking it up, but the rabbit eared man stops her by stepping in front of her and grabbing hold of the box, "Peter let go" the blonde woman pleads tugging at the box gentle, but Peter stands firm not letting go of the box.

"No. I made a promise that I would take you back to wonderland and I intend to keep it" with that Peter snatches the box of table cloths from the shocked blonde's hands, tosses it out of the window. Before she could protest, the rabbit eared man grabs her waist and lifts her onto his shoulder.

"P-Peter put me down at once!" Marcy screams with her face going pale with fright. When the rabbit man hybrid refuses to let her go and climbs onto the treehouse's window, the young woman began to kick at her captor's stomach, but he did not flinch but grunted and fought the pain and jumped out the window. Marceline clenches her eyes shut tightly having a fear of falling.

Landing on the wet and chilled grass Marcy clenches tightly to back of Peter's jacket shaking, not hearing any more protests or feeling them the white rabbit advances to large cavern in the far end of the garden.

"Please stop!" Marceline whispers one more protest eyeing the hole, Peter shakes his head and walks to the edge of the cavern.

"Hold on tight" he replies, and with a swift push up on his legs, the rabbit eared man jumps down the large, dark and cold cavern.

* * *

_••• __•••_

* * *

Falling down the dark abyss, Marcy screams her lungs out gripping to Peter's jacket. The rabbit human hybrid winces his eyes shut from the high pitched scream directly into his tall ears that arch high from the pain.

"M-Marcy, dear, please don't scream into my ears" Peter whimpers shifting his hold on the blonde, so that he now cradles her. Marceline whimpers wrapping her arms tightly round Peter's neck and buries her face into his shoulder.

A bright light then finally starts to poke through, the seeming never ending darkness.

* * *

_••• __•••_

* * *

_~ {Marceline POV} ~_

"Ow, Ow, ow" I moan pushing myself up from the ground to kneel on my knees, I rub my sore neck then go to massage my shoulder.

Opening my eyes I have to bink them a couple of times to adjust my vision, a give them an occasional rub. When my vision has adjust and my surroundings come into view, my eyes widen with a number of emotions; shock, fright, surprise and disbelief.

I shot up from the stony floor and run to the wall, I grab hold of the bricks that stuck out in the wall tightly peering over the edge, my mouth hangs up and for a moment I am speechless. "W-Wonderland!" I shriek finding my voice.

"That's right" Peter starts making himself known, I turn sharply round to stare at him and he smile, "I brought you back Marcy therefore keeping my promise to you!" he finishes racing to me and grabbing my hands and holding them tightly.

My brow arches up into a frown and I tug my hands back, taking a step back myself. "Why? I told you no!" I snap bringing my hands close to my chest.

Peter's ears drop to the sides of his face and he frowns, "I made a promise to you Marcy when you were young how I could let young Marceline down even if she has grown up, I knew she loved it here and wanted to come back" he responds shoving a hand into his jacket pocket ruffling about for something. His hand is then pulled out holding onto a small glass blue coloured bottle, with a liquid inside.

My eyes widen remembering what that liquid might be. "Medicine of hearts" I gasp taking a few fast steps back just to attempt to get away from the man who had the liquid that would start my game. But I find myself trapped, a wall behind me stops me in my tracks and the rabbit ear man inches closers making me pin myself against the wall.

"P-Please don't Peter" I plead lowering my head and covering my mouth, "I wanna go home please" I begin to cry and shake as he takes the topper of the bottle off.

Peter slips his index finger under my chin tilting my head up, "Marcy please make this easier for the both of us I don't want to force you to drink this and you don't want me to either, but if you don't comply and drink you leave me no choice" he whispers holding a serious but somewhat caring look on his face.

He then places the small bottle between his lips and tilts it back, empty there entire liquid into his mouth. I raise my brow and my hands to rest as fists under my chin.

_I thought the medicine was for me?_

While stuck in thought, Peter grabs the back of my head forcing it forward where his lips slam against mine. I clamp my eyes and lips shut, but Peter bites my lip forcing me to open my mouth and giving him the opportunity to force the medicine into my mouth, as his lips are now locked on me I have no choice but swallow.

Swallowing the unpleasant liquid that snug my throat on the way down started to make my eyes water. When I feel the last drop fall down my throat I quickly place my hands on Peter's chest and shove him off of me, when he is pushed away I begin to cough and hunch over wiping my mouth.

_I thought he didn't want to force. _I thought standing straight and roughly wiping my mouth of our merged saliva.

"Oh Marcy you've gotten quite good at kissing since you were little!" Peter jokes laughs licking his lips, what I hope was some left over medicine. My face goes bright red and I stomp towards the rabbit man hybrid and raise my hand.

_*SMACK*_

I glare furiously at Peter as my hand leaves a red mark on his cheek, the force of my smack knocked his glasses. "You b******! First you kidnap me from my happy life, then force me to drink an unknown substance and worst of all you do it by kissing me!" I scream in his face, I frown lowering my head seeing Peter frown, lower his head and ears at me. He looked like a kicked puppy, well bunny.

I kneel down and pick his glasses off the ground and give them a quick clean, I step back towards Peter and slide them gently onto his face.

"Sorry" I softly say step away from him and turn away.

"It's okay because it's you Marceline" Peter says with a happy smile even though he was holding his cheek, which looked extremely sore. He steps towards me and takes my hand to place it over the mark, "because it's you this pain couldn't hurt me" he repeats nuzzling into my hand, I hold a confused look pulling my hand away.

Peter begins to walk away from me towards a door way, he looks back at me quick. "The game has begun Marceline, have fun, be happy, and find me haha" he laughs, and with that he runs away.

I go to chase after him, "w-wait Peter!" I cry out but stumble, the feeling of being drowsy had suddenly come over me and I slowly fall to the floor on my side. As my eyes fight to stay open I notice the empty vile not too far from, and I swear if just for a second I see the topper of it flicker into a different shape. But before I could check my eyes close.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, the next chapter I will post next week :).

I'd appreciate it if you would give me your feedback on the chapter, even if it's to say Nice, make more, or this was crap! YOU SUCK! - kidding please don't I'll cry; really I will :'D


	2. Chapter 2: From Heart to Clover

_**Collide**_

* * *

**_A/N:_** Here we are with the second chapter WOOP! Got some really great feedback for the last chapter ^_^. I'd like to first give thanks to Roxie14, Kiki's-stories-are-awesomeness, FloraRose23, lazura234, Vampire Siren and Fan-from-you, or favouriting, following and reviewing the first chapter of this story! And a big thank you to all who have taken time to read more story :D.

* * *

**_Summary: _**When she left Wonderland a mere child, a promise was made to return her to Wonderland one day. Now a woman she will once again unexpectedly Collide with Wonderful Wonder World. Rewrite of Collide and Sequel to Unexpected Girl. OC X Many

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker/Clover/ Heart/ Diamond series they belong to Quinrose.

Claim: I own the OC Marceline and this story.

* * *

_**Chapter two: From Heart to Clover**_

Starting to wake up I clench my hands, in my left I feel something hard, smooth and cool like glass. I open my eyes and see the vile with my fingers curled round it, I don't remember grabbing the vile nor do I remember there being a small drop at the bottle I was sure Peter forced me in drinking it all.

I grip the vile even tightly pushing myself up to sit on my knees and look around the clock tower roof top, still how I remember it.

"Even the touch I remember" I whisper stroking the smooth stone beneath me. I tilt my head up to look up at the Wonderland sky, it glistened with morning light which was strange because when I arrived I could have sworn it was mid-afternoon. I shake my head of the matter as I remembered that time was a funny thing in Wonderland, so I push myself to my feet and start to move, if I wanted to get to Peter to get me home I wanted to do it before the world decided it was night.

However, a part of me wanted to stay up in this clock tower so none of Wonderland knew I had returned. It had been so long since I was here and I didn't feel ready to meet them all again, for them treat me different from when I was child. For me to feel like Alice's replacement.

No I don't want that, so I don't want to be Heart right now.

Pushing negative thoughts aside, I walk to the tower's door way to exit down the long flight of stairs. Though I find that impossible as the stairs were now here, there and everywhere, it felt like I was in the ending of Labyrinth.

"Toby?!" I call out and actually begin looking for a baby in a red and white striped footie pyjamas, and of course there was no baby crawling on the ceiling.

I sigh and take a chance and step into the corridor and take the first stair case down finding myself in what I would call, the valley of doors.

"_**Come this way!"**_

"_**Marcy this way!"**_

"_**Marceline Come!"**_

"_**This way, come this way Marcy!"**_

"What the – these doors are talking aren't they, talking doors that's illogical" I yelp stepping away from the doors and run back up the stairs, only to find more doors.

"_**Marceline Open me!"**_

"_**OPEN ME!"**_

"_**Marcy come and open me!"**_

"_**Me, Open ME!"**_

This was weird a door should not be yelling out for me to open it, it's an inanimate object. I turn left and take a stair case twisting downwards only running into another hallway of doors. "No way! There's no getting away from them" I panic and dropping to my knees cover my face.

"_**Marcy come this way"**_

_Alexis, that's Alexis's voice how?_

I stand to attention at my younger sister's voice calling out to me through the yelling of the doors, "Alexis!" I call out panicked the last thing I wanted was for my sibling to be stuck here too, so I run in the direction I heard her voice.

"_**Marcy this way!"**_

"Lucas!" now my brother's voice calls out to me and I break down, "Lucas Alexis where are you?!" I yell out running through the doors, till I hear the door calling out to me.

"_**This way Marcy!"**_

This dark brown door was calling out to me in my siblings' voices to lure me in, and it was working. I draw closer to the door listening to its sweet whispers of going to another world, my hand is so close to touching the door handle and opening it.

"_Marcy Stop!"_

_What was that another door, no it said stop and I recognise that voice_

"_Marcy don't listen to the doors come this way, this way!"_

I look round for the person calling out to me just so I would know which direction to go in. "Which way, where are you, who is this?!"

"_Marcy come this way!"_

I grumble and run in the direction I came in and stop looking between a down and an up stair case, "which way now?" I ask hoping the mystery voice was still about.

"_Up come up Marcy!"_

The voice calls desperately, I nod and race up the surprisingly long stair case. Reaching the top the voice I still had to figure out called out again, if only I knew which way was this way.

"_Wrong way Marcy, come this way!"_

I growl and tightly my hands into fists, "could you be a bit more clear on which way is this way! Voice I do not know!"

"_This way Marcy to the left, then up the stairs, down the stairs and to the right. And you do know me Marcy try to remember my voice" _

I sigh and begin running in my given directions while multitasking in trying to figure out this voice. The voices of wonderland I remember are Peter's, the Queen's and the Jokers, and this voice was none of them so who was it.

"_This way Marceline!"_

_Nightmare!_

"_*smirk* this right Marcy, behind you"_

I turn round expecting to see the silver haired man but see an arch door way with a glowing light, I smile and head towards hoping it would be a way out of this stair case maze. I raise my brow at my new surroundings it was like a lobby of some sort, maybe a hotel?

"_Now Marcy go up these stairs to your left then go to your right, head left twice walk all the way to the stairs and walk up them, then turn right at the next hall way-"_

"Hey, hey, hey hang on a second mister! I'm not going to remember all that so take it step by step please!" I ask getting a head ache from all the directions being thrown at me, though I do notice that the other voices of the doors had vanished which made it easier to hear Nightmare.

"_Fine go up the stairs to your left then take a right…" _

"That's better"

••• •••

_{Nightmare's office}_

Gray glances over at his master whose smirks with his eyes closed, he sighs pick some more papers up that the tower master had refused to sign and threw them in a temper. "Master Nightmare what are you grinning about, you still have work to do?" he scolds slamming the papers on the desk hoping to snap Nightmare out from his thoughts.

"Hush Gray we have a guest now go get the door!" Nightmare orders getting himself comfortable in the couch chair and smoking his pipe.

"Guest Master Nightmare?" Gray asks straightening up the incubus's desk so it would at least look presentable.

"Yes Gray it's Marceline!"

The ex-assassin's cheek flush remembering the cute child from all those time changes ago, during Alice's game. He quickly rushes to the door.

••• •••

In breathe quickly in and out while I hunch over, I officially hate walking now and stairs more than ever.

"_Marcy come on hurry open the door!" _

_Wait you said not to open the doors, mixed messaging?_

"_NO! Just come inside, Hurry!"_

I pout at the over eager man's voice but nonetheless I do as he orders and walk to the door, but just as I'm about to grab the handle the doors opens. In shock I do a little jump back to stop myself from slipping, I stroke the right side of my face trying calm myself down.

"What's going on hurry up and come in Marcy!"

I hear Nightmare's voice in person and I quickly raise my head and come into view with the tall dark haired fellow in front of me.

"I didn't mean to startle you" the man says breaking our silence, I blush and shake my head.

"No it's fine its Nightmare's fault he should have informed me someone was already opening the door"

"HEY!" the man inside the room yells in protest, I could imagine the pout on his face form the tone of his voice.

"Please come in"

I nod and comply with the tall fellow's offer and stroll into the room. "Marceline! Over here!" I look to my left seeing Nightmare sat in a couch chair looking smug.

"Bloody hell you haven't changed over 15 years some plastic surgeon you must have" I comment on the silver haired man's appearance, the same as the day I met him.

Nightmare stands up slamming his hands on the coffee table, "hey the time passing in wonderland is different to your world, and we age different too!" he announces crossing his arms falling back into his chair.

I roll my eyes walking up to a seat opposite him and seat, coping him in crossing my arms and my legs. I glance over to the dark haired man in the right side of the room smoking a cigarette,

_Who is he, I know I've met him I just can't remember his name_

Nightmare suddenly bursts out laughing.

_I forgot you could read minds don't tell him I said… Err thought that_

He nods and sits up straight in his chair taking a puff of his pipe. "15 years it has been a while hasn't it"

My brow twitches "your joking of course it's been a while, I was 5 years old back then I'm now 20 and almost a fully developed woman, so start explaining why it took an extra 4 years to get me here. Because I had the impression I would come here when I was 16 but Peter was a no show"

Nightmare blows a large cloud of smoke out, "it's complicated-"

"That's exactly what Peter said now what was so complicated that it took 4 years, was there a waiting list of foreigners, did Alice stay longer than you planned, or was there a rat infestation because I'm not getting it?" I snap glaring hard at Nightmare.

"Yes Alice did stay a while after you left but not that long, however there were complications here in wonderland that don't concern you Marcy so just relax and have fun"

I frown and un-tense my shoulders a little and lay back further into the couch chair.

"And how did you remember Peter and Joker, but not me and Gray!" I face goes bright red and I look over at _Gray_ seeing him look a bit down.

"it's not like that it's just Peter had the biggest impact on my life back then, as did Joker hard to forget a guy that straps you to a target and plays target practice" I explain clenching my hands round my elbows.

Nightmare sighs loudly and places his pipe down in the ash tray. "Since it has been a long time I will refresh you, this guy here is Gray Ringmarc my subordinate" I look up at Gray and smile.

"I'm pleased to meet you again Marcy" he replies with a straight face, I turn away from him and frown.

_I've hurt his feelings _

Nightmare snorts and picks his pipe back up, "hang on aren't you sick, you shouldn't be smoking if you have a tendency to cough up blood Nightmare" I scold leaning my elbow on my knee and my jaw on my palm.

The man across from me pouts, "I'm only pestering you because I care you know, I don't want to see you get sicker or die" I add and turn my head to the side.

I notice Gray step towards Nightmare with a bottle and a spoon, "Master Nightmare she is right smoking is not good for your health so take your medicine"

I blink slightly confused at the scene, Gray was like a mother figure toward Nightmare, or though that's what it seemed like from where I was sitting.

"No I don't want to!" Nightmare whines flinching away from the medicine.

"But it will make you better and stronger"

"No you're lying! I'm already strong!"

"Come Master Nightmare it tastes like fruit"

"Liar! I can smell it and it smells horrible!"

I sweat drop at their quarrel, "ahem" I cough getting their attention "I'm still here you know" I say waving my hand.

Gray nods and quickly shoves the spoon into Nightmare's mouth, he slaps his hand over the sickly man's mouth keeping the medicine in. "Sorry Marcy we didn't mean to ignore you"

"No it's fine I know the struggle of getting a _child_ to take their medicine" I say glaring at Nightmare, he flinches causing him to accidently swallow the medicine.

Gray takes his hand from Nightmare's mouth, "I am not a child! I am the master of the Clover Tower!"

"Clover Tower?" I raise my brow, "I thought I was in Heart" I say confused and shove my hand into my coat pocket and grab the vile swiftly pulling my hand from my pocket to gaze at its topper. Instead of a heart a clover shaped topper had replaced it, I also notice the amount of liquid in the vile had grown to where almost all the bottle of the vile was full.

_This doesn't make any sense the topper was a heart when Peter forced it down my throat!_

"I guess I should explain why you ended up in Clover?" Nightmare starts leaning on the arm of his couch chair, I hold a stern look and nod. "Well you arrived in Heart but travelled to Clover through the forest of doors, and the reason for that I have no idea!"

I glare at Nightmare raise my fist, "what kind of explanation was that!" I yell standing up, "so you have no idea how I ended up in Clover right?!"

The silver haired man blows his pipe smoke directly into my face and snicker, "exactly so until I figure out how you managed to move from Heart to Clover before the move, just relax and enjoy your game in Clover"

I pout and cross my arms admitting defeat. "Fine" I huff dropping back down to my seat.

Gray sighs reminding us he was still present, "now that is settled time to get back to work"

I gasp and cover my mouth "I'm sorry was I keeping you from your work" I stand up getting myself ready to leave.

"What no my work isn't important" Nightmare replies crossing his arms with a smug grin.

Gray groans "I'm afraid it is Master Nightmare now get back to work!"

"No I don't want to!" Nightmare and begins floating in the air, I gasp at the sight as I didn't think he could fly in real life. "Marcy save me!" the sickly man cries floating to me and snuggles my face.

I blush trying to push the whimpering man from me, "I'd be glad to help you with your work if it gets done faster" I offer pushing his face away at least that lights up.

"Really you don't have to trouble yourself" Gray protests coming over and dragging the tower master from me.

I smile softly "I don't mind plus it is partly my fault he's gotten behind on his work"

Gray sighs and nods dragging Nightmare back over to his desk and dumping him on his chair. "Only if you don't mind I think Master Nightmare would benefit from any help he can get" I giggle and nod in agreement.

••• •••

A few hours in and I am drained all I was doing though was organizing Nightmare's work, using coloured sticky notes for each category. The critical pile, or the pile of overdue work that had to be signed right away, was constantly growing I think Gray was having me put every piece of work as critical.

Hearing the door open I turn round looking at Gray enter the room with a tray of steaming cups. "It's been a few time turns so let's take a short break okay" Nightmare cheers throwing his arms in the air, whereas I sigh leaning back in my chair.

"Gimme Gimme!" Nightmare demands grasping the air like a child, he snatches the cup from his subordinate's hand and eagerly begins drinking.

"Would you like some Coffee?" Gray asks loom over me, I blush noticing his musk of cigarette smoke.

"Yes please" I reply and reach out for my own cup. Gray lifts the white cup from the rim and gently lowers it to my hands,

"Be careful it's hot" he warns and gently blows the steam of my coffee.

I raise my brow at his action "thank" I respond giving him a puzzled look moving my cup away from him.

_Gray seems to have the nurturing trait, though I hope he knows I'm an adult not a child I know a hot drink is going to be hot._

I blow a few times heeding the golden eyed man's words for my own sake, I then bring the cup's rim to my lips and take a sip. My eyes widen at the intense flavour of the coffee, it was wondrous the best coffee I have ever had, maybe not the best but it's a close second to Costa.

"Gray this coffee is really good!" I compliment looking over at Gray as he goes through Nightmare's completed work.

He smiles at me "I'm glad you like it" he bows at me and stands back up checking through the last of the paper work. "Well done Master Nightmare you got quite a bit done today"

"Yay! No work tomorrow!" I snort at the tower master's childish behaviour.

"No you still have this lot to do" Nightmare drops his head while sipping coffee and whining.

I drop my smile looking out the window witnessing the next time change; from mid-day to night. Seeing the starry sky I yawn, I wipe a tear from the corner of my eye and take another sip of coffee to wake myself up.

_Oh I totally forgot where am I going to stay, I could go into town and get a hotel room but I have no money…what to do….?_

"You can stay here" Nightmare blurts outs answering my thought question.

I frown "are you sure I don't want to be any trouble, plus I don't want to become an excuse for you not to do your work" I state drinking more coffee.

The sickly man waves his hand in front of his face, "no trouble plus you can help me with my work right?" I sigh and place my cup down on the desk,

"Fine but don't think I'm going to let you slack of mister" I cross my arms and lean further back in my chair.

Nightmare cheers "yay! Gray's already prepared a room for you!"

I raise my brow and peep up at the golden eyed man, I sigh deciding not to question it and stand up "would you like me to show you the way to your room?" Gray asks handing me my coat. I let out another yawn but nod and begin to follow Gray out of the room.

••• •••

_{Dream Realm}_

I look at Nightmare floating above me and pull a confused expression, "seriously I have to see you every day now and you're still going to come into my dreams?" I ask crossing my arms.

Nightmare pouts hard and floats down to me so he is at my eye level, "that is mean I just want to talk to you privately!" he to crosses his arm I giggle and pat his head, like I would do with my little brother when he strops.

"Talk away mister" I encourage.

The eye patch wearing man smiles widely and spins round me, he leans on his palm and looks cheerfully at me. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

I sigh,

_So there was nothing he actually wanted to talk to me about specifically_

"Actually yeah a few things, first how did I end up in Clover was it you did you bring me here?" I watch the silver haired man reaction intently, I notice his right shoulder volt up just slightly. "If you did…thank you"

Nightmare's eye widens and he tilts his head to the side, "It's been so long since I was in Heart and I don't remember much from back then, so me being in Clover first I think will help me when I see the others again. So if it was you thank you" I smile softly at the man.

I sigh preparing for my next question, "number two why am I in Wonderland when had a happy life back home, so why?" I ask stepping forward a little.

Nightmare smiles softly at me and lowers himself so he closer to me he places his left hand on my forehead. "Don't worry about it Marcy just dream" he whispers closing his visible eyes.

I grit my teeth "no I want an answer Nightmare"

"Shh Marceline just dwell in sweet dreams" the sickly man whispers softly one more time before I'm forced from his dream realm, and into my own dream.

* * *

Again, thank you to all who have read this story so far ^_^ had you have enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will be posted Thrusday Next week.

Appreciate any feedback you guys give me, so leave a review even just to nag me for the next chapter heehee ^/^


	3. Chapter 3: Low Blood Pressure

_**Collide**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Third chapter! Thanks once again for the Awesome feedback guys. Just a few thanks before we start. Thank you to Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness (hope you had a nice 16th ^_^), VampireSiren, guest PLS, Iris520, for Favouriting, following and reviewing chapter 2 thank you :D.

* * *

**_Summary: _**When she left Wonderland a mere child, a promise was made to return her to Wonderland one day. Now a woman she will once again unexpectedly Collide with Wonderful Wonder World. Rewrite of Collide and Sequel to Unexpected Girl. OC X Many

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker/Clover/ Heart/ Diamond series they belong to Quinrose.

Claim: I own the OC Marceline and this story.

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Low Blood pressure_**

_Morning already?_

I ask myself sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes. All of a sudden in a wave of glitter the morning changes to mid-day, I don't question it as it was wonderland and outside world logic didn't apply here.

As I do not question the change in day, I do not question my bedroom door bursting open. "MARCY!" Nightmare cries jumping on my lap and hugging my hip. "Make him go away! Gray's being mean to me!" he cries louder and nuzzling into my stomach.

"Master Nightmare get back to work!" Gray screams now entering my room.

Being blood type AB I was not a morning person, so my response was not understanding nor caring. With my inner demon being unleashed I glare down at the sickly and childish tower master. A thick dark purple mist rises from my skin.

"I don't care. If a formulaic halfwit like you has enough time to waste sobbing on my lap like a child, go right ahead. But prepared for a world of pain and suffering I will unleash upon you!"

Nightmare's face goes paler than it already is. He slowly slides off my lap and cowers away in a corner of my room, Gray takes the chance to snatch and drag him along by his collar. The older male smiles and waves leaving my room, he closes my door and I sigh deeply falling back on my pillow.

"Already morning" I repeat to myself placing an arm over my eyes.

••• •••

\- Complete Personality change -

"Morning ~" I chirp entering Nightmare's office and wave at the pair there. The silver haired man behind the desk yelps and ducks down under his desk hiding from me.

"Did you sleep well Marceline?" Gray asks handing me a cup of fresh coffee.

I hum in delight taking the first sip, "yes thank you, I had the quaintest dream of riding a tea cup ride with my young brother and sister".

Gray smiles at me, I look behind him and peep at the man peeping over his desk. "Morning Nightmare" I call walking toward his desk.

"I-It's mid-day Marcy" he stutters hesitating to return to his seat. "Are you not a morning person?" he asks taking his coffee from the desk.

I giggle and shake my head, "sorry no, my blood type is AB after all which in my world there's a superstitious that type AB indicates a split-personality or mood swings. And because of this my younger siblings have dubbed me, _the low blood pressure morning demon_"

"GAWK!" Nightmare ducks back under his desk, making sure to take his coffee with him.

Taking another sip of my delicious coffee I get down to business. "Nightmare I was wondering if it would be okay if I could borrow some money, not much just enough to buy myself a toothbrush, some underwear I only have the one pair, and some pyjamas. I promise to pay you back through my work here with you"

The tower master gets out from under his desk grinning, "No need to ask Marcy..." he starts taking a box from the top desk drawer and opens it. He flips a huge wad of cash in my face "here buy yourself some new outfits too"

I blush taking the cash and flick through the notes. "Are you sure this is quite a bit?" I query arching my brow up.

Nightmare blows air form his nostrils and shakes his head, "Of course I am sure! Go ahead and treat yourself" my cheek go a brighter red and I smile wider.

"Thanks Nightmare" I thank snuggling the money against my cheek with a wide grin.

Gray steps next to me and smiles "if you like during our next break I could take you" he offers and gesturing holding his hand out.

"Eh really you don't mind, I was going to ask if someone wouldn't mind coming with me as I still don't know Clover at all, so thank you" I reply.

••• •••

A few time changes in Nightmare had completed half of the critical pile, with much help, encouragement, and force from Gray and Marceline. The pair were just as, or more, exhausted than Nightmare who had started limply stamping papers. Marcy had noticed he did not read any of the papers and, would stamp accepted on papers if the title was a colour he liked; which seemed to be green, blue, and pink. He stamped rejected for all the other coloured titles, regardless if he had read the paper or not.

As Gray had left the room for a moment Marcy sighs leaning back in her chair.

_This is hard work_

"I know my arm is getting tired, I'm tired!" Nightmare moans.

The blonde girls glares at him, "keep stamping the hypertensive demon may still be lingering" she threats getting back to her work of organization documents.

Nightmare flinches and starts stamping faster. Just then Gray returns carrying a tray with three cups of coffee on. Nightmare cheers like a child tossing some papers in the air as well as the stamps. Marceline gasps shooting up and racing to collect the thrown objects.

"Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!"

The blonde rolls her eyes returning the papers to the pile and the stamps to the desk. "Can you not function without a cup of coffee what are you middle aged now?"

The tower master pouts at the outsider "shut up! I've worked hard and deserve a cup of coffee!"

Marcy snorts and walks away from the desk and back to her seat. Gray places the tray down on the coffee table then approaches the blonde outsider.

"Would you like to go now?" the mature male asks leaning forward to get into Marcy's view, she blushes as her sapphire eyes meet his golden ones.

She stands "y-yeah just let me go get my coat" Gray nods and Marcy runs out of the room and to her current room. She enters and snatches her coat from the empty wardrobe, she returns to the office pulling her coat on. "Ready!" she announces.

••• •••

Gray and Marcy walk together through the main plaza of the town just outside the tower. They had been in two clothes stores already where Marcy had gotten new underwear and pyjamas, the first and most important items on her list; now the rest of the money was for herself.

"Oh how I like clothes shopping just the excitement of buying a new outfit, I just love it!" the blonde comments cuddling her shopping bags.

Gray laughs softly at the younger woman. He then stops walking noticing a market store selling stuffed toys, seeing a cute cat one with the head bigger than the body made the older male's cheeks flush.

Marceline stops walking taking note that Gray was no longer beside her, she looks back and see him at them store. "Oh a fetish for cute things eh?"

Gray's cheeks go brighter and he lowers his head, "it's just when even I see something cute it's almost like I've been healed"

_This is the first time I've seen this guy actually have a relaxed and at peace expression, it's properly not often when he can 'heal' so I'll let him have his moment. _

Marcy softens her gaze "I get it seeing something cute can almost be like seeing a form of innocence, giving the impression that the world isn't all that bad. Am I right?"

The mature male smiles and nods, "something along the lines of that" he adds placing the toy down and walking away from the stand.

Marcy rolls her eyes and takes a note from her coat pocket, "I'll take the big head kitty please. Thank you" she returns to Gray's side shoving the cat in his chest. "To be able to indulge in things you like is good especially when they help us feel relaxed and healed. So Blair is a present from me to you" the blonde explains pointing to the cat.

Gray looks at the cat shoved in his chest and smiles "Blair's a good name for a cat".

Marceline smiles then turns her attention to a cute clothes shop, "ohh cute clothes!" she cheers racing ahead.

••• •••

The pair arrive back at the tower when the night time change arrives, when Gray returns to the office he is greeted by a scold. "Gray what time do you call this?! A break is two or three time changes, not five!" Nightmare screams slapping his hand on the desk.

Gray however can only looks amazed at the huge pile of completed paper work, though it didn't compare to the work that still needed to be completed. Nonetheless, it was the most work the sickly man had ever done over the space of a few time changes.

"Master Nightmare this is Amazing!" the mature male says loudly looking through the paperwork, "well done for completing some much!"

Nightmare's face lights up like a child getting praised for the first time.

The only reason why he had completed so much was because Marceline threatened him;

"_If you don't complete half or more of what's left of the critical pile, then when I return you will have a visit from the low blood pressure demon"_

Nightmare flashes Gray a puppy dog eye "so can I have a break and play with Marcy?"

The golden eyed man flashes a smile back at his master, "only if in you manage to finish what's left of that pile" he replies pointing at the critical pile with a good 200 sheets of paper left.

The sickly tower master pouts and returns to limply stamping papers based on their title colour.

The office door opens and Marcy pokes her head in, "I'm back Nightmare ~" she chirps trotting in and up to the desk with a bag in her hand. "Just put all my new clothes away and I got you a little something" she places the small green bag on the desk, Nightmare eagerly snatches and shoves his hand in.

He pulls out a cake box causing his eyes to light up. "CAKE!" he cheers opening it seeing a strawberry shortcake.

The blonde foreigner giggles "Gray told me you liked cake" she answers flicks her finger against the cakes crème stealing some, she sucks it off her finger and her cakes go pink from the taste. "Ah that's some good crème" Nightmare sticks his tongue out and holds his cake in the air away from Marcy.

"You seem to have changed your tone since you arrived" the silver haired man comments licking some of the crème form the cake himself.

Marceline nods taking a seat in a chair. "No not really, just chosen not to let the fact I'm stuck here get me down as moping and whine isn't going to get me home, is it now?"

"Nope filling that vile up will help you" Nightmare answer getting himself drunk on cake as he shoves his face in it.

The blonde raises her brow and takes her vile form her jean back pocket and stares at the contents. It was only a small amount but it had grown.

"By interacting with the residents of Wonderland can you fill your vile up then you might have a chance of returning home" Gray explains collecting some completed papers up to deliver them. As he leaves the room Marcy examines her vile with a sad look in her eye.

_Interacting with the residents, a chance of returning home. It's like he's saying I might want to stay here, but I won't. I'm pretty sure that the residents of heart are still hung up on Alice and will see me as a replacement for the love they had for her. At the end of the day I'm replaceable, anyone will do for them as long as they can ease their heart ache for her –_

Marceline freezes feeling something warm trail down her cheek, wiping it up and staring at the tear on her finger she uses her other hand to wipe her eye. "What why am I crying?" she yelps making her cry more.

Nightmare who had listened to her every thought, shots up from his chair and hops on the arms of Marcy's chair. He grabs her head shoving it into his chest attempting to comfort her.

The blonde grips the sickly man's elbow forcing herself further into his chest and sobs loudly, still not knowing why she was crying.

_What's wrong with me crying for no reason? Why am I crying, because people still love Alice? Of course they do but why should I care?_

"Shh Marcy" Nightmare coos stroking her head. "It's okay because this is your game now Marcy, Alice is gone"

_But still…why am I crying? Is it something so superficial like…_

"….I want to be loved too!" she cries out pulling herself furthering into Nightmare's chest.

The tower master's eyes soften on the girl and he smiles, "and you will be Marceline, you already are" he whispers

Gray then returns to the room with more papers and a tray of coffee. He frowns at the foreigner, up till now she had stayed strong round him and Nightmare. But seeing her break down like this, revealed to him she was not as strong as she pretended.

••• •••

Nightmare continued to soothe the girl till she had cried so much she fell asleep on his lap. He tried not to cough up blood on her as she lay in an embarrassing spot, luckily Gray scoops her up and lays her on his master's bed.

Nightmare returns to his desk, not to do work but to lick up the remainder of the crème in the cake box. "Though she can't remember her outside world life, her heart still remembers the pains" he comments drawing cats in the crème then licking the crème from his finger.

* * *

Thank you all so much for supporting me through reading the story, favouriting, following and reviewing this story so far, I appreciate it so much. I have to apologizes as I will find it have to update now as I have an essay in college going on and will not be done till late Feb. I will try to update as much as possible but I will be focusing mainly on my work, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4: Cupboard time

**_Collide_**

* * *

**_A/N:_ OMG! OMG! OMG! I am so sorry about the HUGE delay in chapters, but hopefully two chapters at once should make up for it ^_^ And very grateful thank you to those that read the last chapter and review, thank you 3 3. **

* * *

**_Summary: _**When she left Wonderland a mere child, a promise was made to return her to Wonderland one day. Now a woman she will once again unexpectedly Collide with Wonderful Wonder World. Rewrite of Collide and Sequel to Unexpected Girl. OC X Many

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker/Clover/ Heart/ Diamond series they belong to Quinrose.

Claim: I own the OC Marceline and this story.

* * *

••• •••

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Cupboard time.**_

Marceline shifted in the king sized bed letting a small moan go as she begins to wake up. The strong smell of coffee mixed with tobacco smoke in the room caused her nose to twitch. "Dad…" she called out in a whisper pushing herself up, the tobacco instantly sparked a child hood memory.

Nightmare at his desk and turns to Marcy in his bed. "Well good morning sleepy head" he greets taking a sip of his coffee and leaning back in his chair.

Gray looks over at the blonde and takes another puff of his cigarette, he flashes a warm smile. "Morning I made you some coffee, though it might be cold now…" he says walking over to the outsider with the cup in his hand.

Marceline smiles sliding her legs to the side of the bed and pushes herself up to stand. She walks to Gray and takes the coffee, holding in front of her face she takes a strong sniff. Her cheeks go light red from the smell and she takes a sip. "Hmm Gray your coffee is always the best!" Marcy chirps.

Gray returns the outsider's sweet smile, his clock though it's hands stops for a split second then starting again but at a slight speed.

"T-Thank you Marcy but it's really just the coffee beans I use"

Nightmare snorts watching his body guard get all flustered over an outsider, again. For a man who was supposed to be dark natured with murderous intent, towards Alice and Marceline he was the opposite he was kind, gentle and caring; he would lock away his dark side for them. Because they were outsiders yes but also because he had come to care for them both, but also because they were a ray of innocent in his life like the cute things he adored so much, he wanted to protect them.

Nightmare watched the pair as they continued with the small talk, he used the rare opportunity to slack off.

Gray peeps over his shoulder at his master then at the clock on the wall. "It's about time you got back to work Master Nightmare" the tower master flinches chocking on his coffee.

"N-No fair! I haven't even finished my coffee!" he whines.

Marcy rolls her eyes and finishes off her coffee, she hands Gray back the cup and claps her hands. "Well I'm off to shower I feel gross and I'm starting to smell, so cheerio chaps" she waves and heads for the door.

"I didn't wanna say anything…" Nightmare teases, but then flinches at the cursing and threatening thoughts from the outsider leaving the room.

* * *

••• •••

* * *

With my smell problem sorted and I'm dressed in a new outfit; dark blue jeggings with a large grey knighted jumper and a pair a knee high brown boots. Around my neck I had a silver chain that hung low and tied round the top of my vile, for some reason the vile had stuck shut no matter how much I pulled on it, at least it allowed me to tie a chain round it and wear it as a necklace. I head back to the office find Nightmare missing along with Gray.

"…um Gray, Nightmare, hello?" I call out walking into the office and looking around, under the desk, under the bed and under the bed covers and couldn't find Nightmare anywhere; I was told by Gray he would attempt to hide form him in order to get out of working.

"Pss Marcy" I hear a whisper hiss in the room. I stand from checking the bed and looking around aimlessly. "Over here" the voice calls out again, I turn round seeing Nightmare poking out of the stationary cupboard waving to me, I lightly trot over the cupboard.

Upon reaching the cupboard Nightmare grabs my arm and yanks me in with him. "Jesus Nightmare!" I snap rubbing my arm.

"Jesus? – shh be quiet we can't let Gray find us" the tower master warned. In the darkness of the cupboard his voice was barely visible, but I could see his one eye.

I narrow my brow into a slight glare. "We? I am not having any part in this mister, and why are you hiding from Gray anyway?" I asks placing my hand on the cupboard door going to push it open.

"Don't! Gray has brought a doctor to conduct a check up on me, please don't let them find me" he pleaded with him gripping my hand tightly, but not too tight.

I sigh in defeat and let my hand sit limply in Nightmare's hold. "Fine but if we get caught it's not my fault, got it, it's your shitty hiding place" I warn adjusting myself so I sit on the cupboard floor with my knees pressed against my chest.

I could see Nightmare's teeth grin in the darkness and I smile myself bring my arms around my legs to hug them.

For a moment we just sit there in silence with me listening to Nightmare's uneasy breathes. If it wasn't so quiet I usually wouldn't have notices how shaky they were, this worried me. "Nightmare are you okay" I whisper lifting a hand and search for his face to touch it.

My hand catches something, and from the thin line of light poking through the gap from the cupboard door I see its Nightmare's hand. His fingers begin intertwining with mine making me blush, though this quickly fades as I notice how cold the sickly man's hand was. I frown, knowing my friend was sick and he was too stubborn to let others help him really scared me, I didn't want to lose him after I just got him back.

"I'm fine Marcy" he whispered back to me and tightens his hold on my hand. "How are you? Your thoughts were such a mess a few time changes ago that you broke into tears" he asks.

I lower my head so my chin rests on my knees. "Fine I guess…" I reply dully closing my eyes.

"Fine is that all?" Nightmare asks, form the tone of his voice and the way he spoke I could just picture him tilting his head at me. "You cried out wanting to be loved a few time changes ago but your thoughts said that you see yourself as a replacement for the previous player of the game. So are you okay?" he asks again loosening his grip on my hand.

I bite my bottom lip and loosen my grip on his hand so my hand just lay lifeless and kept held up by Nightmare's hold. "I…I don't know. Last night I was just a big mess, I remembered Alice saying I was just her replacement for when she left and I guess I was truly believing it, believing that no one would truly love me here" I answer pulling my hand back to lay limp beside me.

"As Elliot March said to you back in Heart, when you play the game all the role holders will eventually fall in love with you" Nightmare explains finishing with a small cough. "You don't want that though, do you Marcy?" he asks.

Shocked by his question, I return my hand beside to hug my knees and hug tightly. "No I don't, but it's because I don't want to ruin the friendships and relationships I formed back then by having them fall in love with me, I don't want to end up like…" I stop myself from finishing and turn away from where Nightmare was sitting.

I hear the cupboard floor creek, I assume Nightmare was shifting or standing. "Don't worry Marceline you will not end up or become like Alice, the two of you are totally different individuals, and because of that people here will love you for different reasons" I jump at the tower masters cold touch on my cheek as it turned out he was kneeling. "Peter for example, he loves you for the person who you are because he had the opportunity to get to know Marceline before she even started her game, like the other role holders. Unlike Alice who was loved due to effects and rules of the game, you are loved for being you, granted you have changed from your child self and I can see that, though when I look in your beautiful blue eyes I still see that happy, curious and wonderful young girl form all those years ago" Nightmare explains. I stare up at him confused by his view on me.

From the thin line of light illuminated from the door crack I see him slowly begin to move in to my face. I gulp as he gets close, but I do not move nor protest.

"What are you two doing?" Gray asks opening the cupboard door and staring down at me and Nightmare. Being in such an embarrassing position and situation right now, I blush bright red, though Nightmare coughed blood up on Gray's shoes, he uses this as an opportunity to run.

* * *

••• •••

* * *

Gray had finally managed to catch Nightmare and get him to the doctor. It was a simple check-up, check heart rate and blood pressure, weight and a blood test conducted. Even so, Nightmare still threw a tantrum, well till the doctor gave him a lollipop and he was happy.

Marceline had returned to assisting Nightmare with his work load, trying to help him get it done quicker so he could relax. Though after 5 time changes of helping Nightmare through his work Marceline decides to take a break and go back to her room. She had a few books she had gotten when she was out with Gray, mainly fiction she had gotten. Walking down one of the many Clover Tower corridors she waves to the faceless worker, she had been introduced to some of the workers when she first started working with Nightmare. Though she hadn't properly been able to tell them apart, she knew that they each had their differences; like the shape of their heads or sound of their voice.

Arriving back to her room she opens the white doors with Clover symbols on. Starting to walk in her room she stops and takes a step back, still holding onto the door handle. There in the middle of her room were boxes piled up on each other. At first she thought Gray had brought them in or one of the tower's workers had. But getting closer to them, her eyes widen like a deer in headlights seeing the contents on the boxes shocked and scared. There in the boxes were all the gifts she had received from the first time she was in wonderland.

_What the hell?_

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me while to get a sound idea for this chapter.

Feedback/reviews on this chapter are much appreciated :) Have a nice day/night whatever it is when you are reading this.


	5. Chapter 5: Count Backwards

**_Collide_**

* * *

**_A/N:_ Here we go double upload time! yay! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**_Summary: _**When she left Wonderland a mere child, a promise was made to return her to Wonderland one day. Now a woman she will once again unexpectedly Collide with Wonderful Wonder World. Rewrite of Collide and Sequel to Unexpected Girl. OC X Many

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker/Clover/ Heart/ Diamond series they belong to Quinrose.

Claim: I own the OC Marceline and this story.

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Count backwards.**_

With the damp and almost broken boxes resting on her bedroom floor, Marceline closes the door and with caution, approaches the boxes. She kneels down to them and opens each one peering in. Sapphire orbs widen like those of a deer in head lights. Within each box were the gifts the foreigner had received from Wonderland when she was young – during her first visit.

Confusion is quickly painted over Marceline's face as she reaches in a pulls out a tea colour folded piece of paper. "The map Ace gave me…" she whispered recalling the held item and opening the map. It was blank waiting for the blonde to call out a location or name of a role holder within Wonderland.

_**If I call out a place in Wonderland the map should show me. **_The blonde though clamping for eyes shut and clenching the map tightly to her chest thinking of what to call out.

_**I'm going to call out Heart Castle, I'm going to Call out Heart Castle!**_Marcy recites to herself over and over in her head. She opens her eyes and speaks in a soft whisper.

"The Prison" she whispers defying her thoughts. Like a fountain pen exploding on the paper, the prison began to slowly appear. Her breath quickens and she begins to tremble with cold sweat beads slipping down her cheeks. Two pairs of foot prints travel through the prison, one labelled White and the other Black. The amount of nightmares Marcy had because of Joker. The amount of sleep therapists her parents had taken her too worried about the reoccurring nightmares, but no one could help her. The memory of what White and Black had done to her as a child had stuck, just the mention of a Joker she would become engulfed by fear.

Closing the map quickly she throws it back in the box it came in and jumps to her feet. With heavy breathe she begins to gather the boxes together carefully so they don't break and push them to the wardrobe, she opens it and shoves the boxes into the far back of the wardrobe and clothes her new clothes so they cover the boxes.

"I'll…I'll deal you later!" She huffs standing straight holding the white with green and gold trimmed door in her hands, she closes the wardrobe and walks to the bed. Lowering down to perches herself on the bed with the legs leant to the side, her hands at either side of herself and trembled slightly as did her legs.

"10, 9, 8, 7…." Counting back from 10, a tactic given to her by one of her therapists to cope with the fear of the Joker. But due to shock of being in the same universe as the Joker, this tactic wasn't working as well as it did back home where she managed to conceive herself that Wonderland was a dream.

"…6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1" she sighs pulling her knees up to her chest with the palms of her feet rested on the bed. Marcy rests her chin in-between her knees and tries the cradling technique, she gently begins to rock herself side to side then back and forth.

_**Calm down, calm down, calm down! He can't get me, I have Nightmare and Gray with me. **_She tries to tell herself in thought as she falls down on the bed to lay on her side.

* * *

••• •••

* * *

My break over I leave my bedroom to return to the office to help Nightmare, though all I was doing was making orders for the paper work and giving more piles to the stubborn role holder. Reaching the office I reach for the golden door handle but stop, my stomach grumbles loudly making my face go red slightly, even though there was no one around. Well, there was Gray who stood in the now open doorway looking down at me.

"Marcy are you hungry I can make you some food if you like?" the older male asks with his hands up.

"T-That would be nice, the last time I ate was when we went out shopping" I reply moving some hair away from my face to behind my ear.

Gray smiles and looks back into the room at Nightmare at his desk, who looked exhausted. "I'll make you some food too Master Nightmare" the golden eyed male announces.

I notice the tower master flinch and begin to sweat followed by vigours shaking of his head. "Nonsense, you need food, I'll go make some at once please watch over him Marceline he is bond to slack off"

Gray exits the room and walks off down the hall. I walk into the room and shut the door behind me then walk over to the Clover shaped couch. Sitting down I peep over at Nightmare who lays over his desk face down.

"err Are you okay Night-"

"What have you done? Gray's cooking is – Urgh I'm going to die!" he begins to cry holding his head.

Not understanding what I had done I tilt my head to the side. "Come on it can't be that bad can it?" I ask leaning on the back of the couch. "Gray seems like a capable man to be your subordinate I'm sure his cooking is fine" I say clapping my hands together softly and interlink my fingers.

Nightmare whines dropping his head back on the desk. I roll my eyes and stand to take some papers and place them in front of the whining man's head. "You need to do some work Nightmare" I try to encourage them but all I get is a moan and a childish shove of the papers, they float to the floor.

I sigh and kneel down to pick them up. Standing the stamp comes into view and I get an idea. "The papers just have to be stamped right?" I ask taking the stamp in my hand. Nightmare moves his head to the side watching my hand take the stamp. I lay the papers on the desk and higher the stamp in the air. "Then I'll just do it-" I smile widely bringing the stamp down quickly.

"MARCY NO!" Nightmare screams jolting up from his seat grabbing my arm and yanking it up into the air.

"N-Nightmare what's the matter?" I ask trying to yank my arm out of his hold.

"What were you doing? For a foreigner to sign Wonderland documents is against the rules!" the tower master screams releasing my wrist and grabbing my shoulders tightly, he looks into my eyes with an intent look; I couldn't make it out as worry or angry, maybe a mixture of both.

A thick bead of sweat falls down my cheek and I arch my brow. "I'm sorry" I whisper lowering my head to the stamped paper. Nightmare follows my glaze looking at the paper, his hold on my shoulders disappears.

I feel a cold rush of air blow through my hair, causing me to flinch and close my eyes. I place my hands either side of my head to hold my hair away from my face. The feeling of wind stops and is replaced by the strong metallic scent of blood and filth in the air. The warm office heated by the fireplace lit by Gray is no gone and I feel a chilling cold around me, even though I was wearing a jumper.

Leisurely, I begin to open my eyes and lower my hands so they are positioned crossed at my chest. My eyes fully open, I no longer see Nightmare stood in front of me behind his desk surrounded by a White and golden trimmed room decorated with green things and Clovers.

Instead, I see cells lining the walls each paved with grey stone on the walls, with blood stains decorating the floors and walls of each cell. On the floor beneath my boots had toys both broken and new scattered across the ground, though none enters a cell.

There was only one place this could be.

My bottom lip wobbles at the realization of where I am. My body follows suits and begins to tremble, through the trembles I manage to force my arms to move in grabbing my shoulders and hold myself, I lower into a squint and start to rock – back and forth. I clamp my eyes shut trying to block out the sound of an echoing scream.

"10…" I start the backwards countdown, along with this heeled footsteps begin clicking towards me.

"9

_Clunk_

8

_Clunk_

7

_Clunk_

6

_Clunk_

5

_Clunk_

4

_Clunk_

3

_Clunk_

2

_Clunk_

1"

_Clunk._

They stop beside me.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares into reality

**_Collide_**

* * *

**_A/N:_ Just a quick thank you to all those that took the time to read the last too chapters, fav, follow and review on them, thank you so much. Also a reply:**

_Fai _

_Awesome story! I am really enjoying it! Could you please write alternate endings for the story where Marcy could end up with each of guys?_

_Please!_

_It would be so cool and awesome if you did!_

**Luckily Fai this is what i was planning doing anyway, though at the moment it is not showing but i plan to implement the different routes for each character when Marcy reaches Heart, and at the end of the story each character will have their own end with Marcy. There will be a bad and good ending, but not for every character though sorry. I do plan on writing seperate stories also for each character, when i have time and when i reach a certain point within this story.**

**Hope this helps ~ Chu 3 enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**_Summary: _**When she left Wonderland a mere child, a promise was made to return her to Wonderland one day. Now a woman she will once again unexpectedly Collide with Wonderful Wonder World. Rewrite of Collide and Sequel to Unexpected Girl. OC X Many

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker/Clover/ Heart/ Diamond series they belong to Quinrose.

Claim: I own the OC Marceline and this story.

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Nightmares into reality._**

The Prison.

The one place in Wonderland I did not want to be, but there was no doubt that it was prison where I was at. In the air a strong thick odour of blood and human filth, which made my eyes water. The stone walls and floors decorated with old and new blood spatters, both inside and outside the cells.

Fear had engulfed me, neither rocking backwards and forwards or counting back from 10 had helped calm me down, or stop me from crying in fear. He stood there above me, in the corner of my eye I could see the tip of his black heeled boots.

I didn't want to look up at him, see his red eye or sadistic smirk on his face. I beg and beg in thought for the boots not to be those of Joker, but from those of a role holder of Heart, or someone who just wasn't Joker.

* * *

••• •••

* * *

Smirking down at the curled up blonde, placing a hand on his hip he leant to the side and hummed his words with amusement in his voice. "Hmm who do I have here who has stumbled upon my prison breaking the rules?" he asks with his smirk widening noticing the girl flinch.

Joker gives a quiet cackle to himself and kneels down beside the blonde. Running his hand through the foreigner's hair he collects a hand full of her blonde locks and pulls his handback towards him till, only one strand of hair was left between his thumb and index finger. "There is only one person I know with such pretty blonde hair" he mused bringing the strand of blonde hair to his lips and taking a large inhale.

Joker releases the hair and crosses his arms with his elbows balanced on his knees. "It's been quite a while Marceline, though I didn't expect you to break a wonderland rule" he spoke losing his smirk to now hold a serious expression. With a large sigh Joker moves his arms from his knees to grab Marceline by the pits and begin to pull her up to her feet. She didn't seem to protest or fight against his action, much to the wardens disappointment – he did enjoy when they fought back.

"Joker…" The blonde foreigner whispers as Joker takes his hands from her pits to her arms, holding them tightly.

Joker raises his visible brow and leans down to eye Marcy, though her face was covered by hair. A smile creeping on his face, the warden's sadistic side begins to emerge. Flipping Marceline round his hold so she faced him, he pushed hard on her arms causing her to repeatedly stumble back till her back slams against the bars of a cell.

Wincing from the pain in her back, Marcy fights to get her arms cross her chest. Joker moves a hand from the foreigner's arm up to her face gently pushing the hair from her face, finally getting a glimpse of the grown foreigner.

The warden gives a small whistle upon observing the blonde's face. "Marcy look at you" Joker purrs gripping Marcy's jaw and forcing her to look up at him. "you defiantly grew some looks I am going to have fun with you, and if you obey I might be gentle" he coos gently leaning in to the young foreigner's ear.

Hearing this her eyes instantly widen with fear. "what did I do?" she whispers avoiding eye contact with the warden.

Joker pulls back for her ear and looks at the blonde as if she were dumb. "what did you do? Do you have shit for brains or something?!" he yells knocking Marceline on the top of her head with the back of his hand. "Fraud sweet heart. Plain. Ass. Fraud! You signed or stamped a paper addressed to that pesky bag worm" Joker explains with a smirk on his face. "And because of that you are mine, well for 65 time changes – but still I plan to get my fun out of you"

"So first things first, get you to your cell"

* * *

••• •••

* * *

The warden unlocked the cell, all there was within the iron barred cell was a collar and chain attached to the wall and set of dull brownish-grey prison clothes folded beside the collar. Joker gives the foreigner one hard shove into the cell making her stumble forward, she manages to catch herself and looks back at the one eyed man.

Joker smirks crossing his arms and leaning on the cell door way, he took out his horse whip and pointed at the set of prisoner clothes. "Get undressed and into them" he order with a high expectation the blonde with shriek and protest with an embarrassed expression leading to him striping her. But alas, Marceline begins to undress herself starting with her jumper. She pulls the piece of clothing over her head and lets it fall to the stone fall, she then moves to take off the white vest she had under the jump dropping it on to of the jump, leaving her with just her bra on her top half. Marcy kneels down and takes off her boots placing them neatly beside the tops then stand, she slips her thumbs into the sides of her jeans and begins pushing them down, careful not to pull her panties down in the process.

Dropping the jeans to join the mess pile of clothes Marceline walks over to the prison clothes, unfazed by being in her underwear in front of a man – a man she hated. Dressed in the prisoner attire Joker walks up to the blonde and pushes her down and quickly snaps the chained collar around her neck. "You could have made it sexy for me" he spat yanking Marcy by the collar and glaring into her eyes, full of fear. The warden releases the collar and stands, he collects the foreigners discarded clothes from the floor on the way out of the cell. Closing the cell door behind him he locks the padlock and waves at Marcy with a mocking grin then walks away, leaving the blonde to her thoughts.

* * *

••• •••

* * *

As Joker walked away I felt so low. In front of that man I was helpless and scared that I couldn't even speak or move. I felt so low and pathetic right now, chained by the neck in some dark and cold cell with the charges of fraud, who knew they took the matter so strongly in wonderland.

Bringing my knees up to my chest, I bury my face into them and let my tears go. "Gray…Nightmare…I'm sorry" I say within my sobs lifting my head and roughly rub my eyes with my palms, but it does not effect to stop my marble sized tears rolling down my face.

"Please…save me…someone…." I choke on my tears stopping the rubbing of my eyes and just dig my nails into my forehead and cover my eyes. "Peter…" I whimper pressing down on my eyes with the balls in my palms.

••• •••

Time passed slowly within my prison cell. Only three times changes had passed, but it felt much longer. With each passing time change a loud clung of an alarm echoed through my cell with the number of time changes remaining, illuminated on the back wall. It was a cruel way of informing prisons how long they had remaining, I would prefer not to know and just lay in cell unknowing of the length of time passing me by; though I know for a fact I would go mad.

Through my excessive crying I had exhausted myself to the point I was too tired to cry or sleep. I lay on my side with my kneels pulled in close and tight to my chest, an arm under my head acting as a pillow for my aching head and the other stretched out with my finger tracing across each space between the stone slabs on the floor. I had been doing this action for more than an hour, thus causing my finger to be red and have a few gazes on its tip. The nail on this finger had also been damaged, browned with dirt and clipped. Though I was in pain from this, I did not care, my exhaustion was more emotional that I no longer seemed to care what was happening to me.

_**I guess this is what a novel would consider when a character has been broken.**_A small faint smile peeks on my face as I jest a thought, and dropping my hand with the finger tracing the stones. I begin tapping a faint beat with my index finger laid on the stone slabs, an attempt to amuse myself or at least drive myself to extreme exhaustion in using up the last of my energy and hopefully pass out, maybe I would awaken and find many time changes have passed.

Exhaustively, I close my eyes and steady my breathing to be more relaxed. Managing to get myself in a state of relax, I release the hold on my knees and let my legs relax stretching them out. The hand which I had gripping them, I move up to know lightly hold my vile that lay on the floor with some of the long chain beneath it. Upon feeling the cool glass of the vile against the warm flesh of my fingers I smile, the vile somehow had a familiar feel to it that it helped in making me feel relaxed and calm down – despite my situation.

_CLUNG!_

The alarm rang in my cell signalling the passing of another time change, just 61 to go.

Eyes closed, alone with just my thoughts as company I begin remembering my time outside waiting for Peter. Through most of my childhood and teen years, everything I did I seem to think of this world, waking up in the morning instantly made me think of waking in the palace with Vivaldi, the starry night sky made me recall the ball that was thrown on my leaving. But now, I doubt I'll be able to return to them or to how things were when I was a child, things have changed.

"_I'm in a foreign state_

_My thoughts they slip away_

_My words are leaving me_

_They caught an aeroplane_

_Because I thought of you_

_Just from the thought of you" _

I begin signing softly in a whisper along to my finger rhythm, my tears return. Due to my low whisper and tears my voice was much higher in pitch than the original singer of the song, taking away some of the beauty of it and made it sad more depressing, so I thought.

"_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_"

Continuing through the song my voice becomes more faint and slower in pace as my tears slip quicker down my face.

I jolt suddenly up at the loud unexpected sound of hands applauding. As the cell bars Joker stood baring a large smile on his face, this one was not Black this was the liar.

"I had no idea you were a singer Marcy, pretty song I love how sad it sounded – truly reflected your feelings right about now" he smirks slipping his arms through the bars and crossing them. Seeing his crime smirk on his face and devilish eye glazing upon me, I shiver and gulp harder as I shuffle back as far as I could before the chain around my neck stopped me.

Joker snickered at me as if I was a child who had made a childish mistake. "Black did not lie you have gotten pretty with age Marceline" he coos softly removing an arm from inside the cell to lean his jaw on its palm. "I did miss you since the last time you visited, we didn't get a chance to properly play, did we now?"

My eyes widen with fear at the crime turn in the tone of his voice and in warded brow glaring at me, not with anger but like he was a wild animal and I was his prey. I lower my gaze from his quickly and look down at the stone floor with my bangs falling over my eyes.

"heehee" White Joker chuckled, presumably at my reaction. Sweat begins trailing down my brow to my chin to where it drops on the floor, to observers it would appear I maybe crying due to water droplets falling.

I jump once again hearing the chime of metal, much like keys. Was he opening my cell? Was he going to mess with me and take me to another room where he and Black could _play_ with me, or was he just going-

Kneeling in front of me, White held a tender and kind smile, much like the one he wore when I first met him – I didn't like him being this close to me. I flinch feeling his bare hand touch my brow, he slowly stroked up my forehead pushing my hair away, with the other hand he began gathering up the rest of my hair where he clamped it along with my bangs and held it in place with one hand. He removed a hand from my hair and rummaged through one of his warden uniform pockets. Puling his hand from his pocket he pulled out a pink thin hair tie, I rose a brow at the tie has he carried it up to my hair and begun pulling my hair through the hole of the tie band, he repeated the action till my hair was tied in a messy bun above my head.

Proud of his work White smiles and puts his fists on his hips. "Not bad if I say so myself" he says. "Now..." He starts opening his one visible eye to gaze at my confused and tensed face. He began move in more towards my face with the same soft and tender smile on his face, a bead of sweat travels down my face as I try to move back, but the chain round my neck forbids it tug at me every time I try to inch back.

"Epp!" I yelp as Joker slips his hand in the fold of my leg behind my knee and yanks at it bring me down on my back, hard. Hovering over me with the still same tender look that I could not read, Joker plants his hands either side of my head, like he was blocking me in and it was making me feel trapped.

"I do love that confused and scared expression you have right now Marceline, makes you look so cute~" he chirps moving his hand from the sides of my head and pushes himself to sit on my waist – he was bloody heavy. "Black told me you didn't flinch when undressing in front of him, will you do the same for me?" he deviously asks grabbing the bottom of my prisoner shirt.

I had no problem in being in my underwear in front of another, as I found it the same as wearing a swimsuit. Though being completely naked in front of individual I was not sexual or romantically attracted to or in a relationship with, did not appeal highly to me.

White seemed to be teasing me, slowly moving the shirt up my torso hoping to get a reaction. My cheeks flush and my hands begin twitching wanting to reach for Joker's hand and throw it off me, while my face stayed blank. Joker lost his smile and pushed his brow inward glaring at my lack of response to him efforts, with one swift movement White rips the shirt form my body and tosses it to the side, I shiver form the sudden touch of cold against my bare stomach and chest and from my vile fall and bouncing on my upper stomach.

_CLANG CLANG_

I move my head to the side seeing the other Joker. "Piss off Black!" White spat sounding actually mad.

Black made a kissy face, "ahh whats wrong circuit boy, can't make her moan?" he teases leaning on the bars of the cell.

White growls glaring down at me. Black then enters the cell and approaches me and White, I whimper and try shifting away from Black. But he doesn't do anything to me, in fact he drops a new shirt on my stomach.

"Come on we don't have time to be playing around, we have executions to carry out" The warden states placing a hand on his hip, White grits his teeth and stands from me, with a large and deep sigh his tender and soft look returns – though I know it's just a front.

With the Jokers leaving I sit up holding the shirt over myself as I watch them leave.

_Grmmmm_

My face goes bright red and I turn it away from the snickering men. "Outsiders, they get hungry under any circumstance" White jokes laughing behind his hand.

Black groaned, my hunger seemed to be inconvenient for him. "I send some food over to you in a bit, okay toots" he says waving his hand back to me walking out the cell with his counterpart. My face goes from bright red to a gently pink.

_**I've never been called toots before…**_

I begin putting on the new shirt, putting it over my head and start shoving it through the chained collar round my neck. With it through I pull it down and push my arms through the mid sleeves, I then move to lean my back against the stone wall.

_CLUNG_

_**Another time change gone, 60 left.**_

* * *

**_Quick disclaimer, the song Marcy sung was Wings by Birdie._**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please eave a review to tell me what you thought about it._**


End file.
